1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to constructions for fish tanks or aquariums whereby partitions are utilized for dividing the tank into a plurality of simulated rooms in combination with a simulated backdrop using interiors representing normal human habitat.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, various fish tanks have been constructed using different types of backdrops. U.S. Pat. No. 192,595 issued July 3, 1877 shows a cross-over arch construction between two separated tanks, which arch is filled with water and which permits fish to swim between two tanks.
Backdrops are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,059,091 and 3,121,417. A fishing bridge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,462 and a house exterior is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 83,044. A TV front for an aquarium is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 211,582. Partitions on the interior of tanks have also been known, but these generally keep fish separated into individual compartments as distinguished from the free access provided in this present device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,731 shows interior partitions. Other patents that are of interest include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 160,125; 8,637, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,371; 2,512,678; 165,639; 2,646,021; and 164,074.
Also, commercially available devices known as "fish walk" are available.